Interactions between retinal ganglion cells reveal that neighboring ON and OFF center field are anatogonistic in both space and time. That is when one is excited and the other is inhibited and vice versa. Furthermore, this reciprocity seems to be true on a spike basis. This strongly suggests that a given excitatory input to one cell is inhibitory to another neighboring cell and vice versa. Using serial electron micrographs we are reconstructing retinal ganglion cells' inputs specifically looking for this "push Pull" circuit.